I really can't think of a title to describe this
by grungekitty
Summary: no really! I can't! anyway, craziness shall occur! Monkey team members are going missing! why? and was does this have to do with a clothes hanger and cupcakes? read to find out!


**I just got totally inspired by "The Curse of the Fan Girl" by DestinyAurora**

**and have been using the "Fan girl" To spark some ideas, not all of them are good, probably just one or two will make it to being published**

**anyway, there will be a seemingly unrelated part here, but it's imported!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

one day, while sitting in my room a magic, talking, chinchilla appeared in front of me

"I am Chimichanga, the magic chinchilla of Vada, a magical land that would require too much explaining for the time I have"

Naturally, I was confused, but decided not to question further about this "Vada" since he said he had little time, and instead resolved to let him get to his point

"I have come to give you this gift, do not ask me why for, as I stated, there is little time upon us"

then he placed a clothes hanger in my hands

one question filled my mind

"Da F##K?"

"this is a magic clothes hanger, it will grant you access into your favorite cartoon shows by making your tv and/or your computer in to a temporary portal to their realm, you can always come back so long as you have the magic hanger on your person, do not use this gift for evil, it will be clear some day as to why I gave it to you, but for now, I must go save my people from a giant squid in time for brunch with spider-man" he spoke at an impossible speed, then left in a mess of glitter

after blinking and staring at where he'd been for a full 2 minutes I finally spoke

"wait, what?"

but my question was in vain

so I simply got off my bed, which I had been sitting on, walked over to where my kinda closet thingy stood, and placed my new gift on the single plastic bar inside it. I figured I'd have some fun with it later. Whatever the reason, I had it now, and it was mine to use.

this is one of the many times it was used...

**(A/N: that story is a repeating one and the following takes place after I understand the Clothes hanger's magic better, thus I am more skilled, kinda a master here :) -grungekitty)**

* * *

the monkey team was walking back from getting some hover burgers, heading over to get some cupcakes, but little did they know, they were being watched.

"hehehe!" a girl in the bushes said "I WILL have them!"

Antauri sensed something wrong and stopped, sadly the rest of the team didn't notice him walk off toward the bushes, but before Antauri could see her, a girl jumped out and grabbed him, covering his mouth so he couldn't scream, then walked away with him before anyone could find her.

"Hey, where's Antauri?" Chiro asked after he was half finished with his chocolate cupcake, noticing the missing teammate.

"didn't he walk in with us?" SPRX asked

"No actually, I haven't seen him sense the walk here" Otto said

"He's gotta be _somewhere_!" Nova said

"Let's check the robot" Gibson added

...

_elsewhere..._

"Hi Antauri!"

"uuuuggrhh" Antauri said as he woke up "Who...Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hehehehe, you'll see, now I'm off to get the rest of your friends"

"Leave them be!" he yelled

"NEVER! hehehehe"

and with that the girl left

...

"Ok, so he's not in the robot, no biggy, he's probably just...well...well he can't be far!" Chiro said

"Indeed" Gibson said

"let's just find the guy!" SPRX said

"right, Gibson, scanners!" Chiro said

"Of course" Gibson answered as he walked over to the large console "It'll take awhile"

"I'm going to my room!" Nova said as she went up her tube

"Me too" SPRX said as he left too

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Nova screamed

this time the mysterious girl didn't cover her victim's mouth soon enough, SPRX came running

"NOVA!"

but as SPRX could do was watch in terror as the attacker left with Nova.

"What happened, we heard nova scream!" Chiro said

"she's gone! someone took her!" SPRX said "Where's Otto?"

and just as SPRX got his question out, Otto's scream could be heard

The team went running, but didn't even make it in time to see the intruder leave

"This is getting serious." Gibson remarked

...

_back at elsewhere..._

Antauri watched as his captor came back with the two youngest of his team and locked them up in their own cages, just like Antauri

"Let them go!" he demanded

"Nah! I don't wanna" She said with a grin "Now, If you'll excuse me, I have two more monkeys and a boy to catch!"

then she left again

"Nova! Otto! wake up!" Antauri said

...

"OK, we have 3 missing monkeys, what are we going to do?" SPRX asked

"Get 'em back! We need to go looking, Gibson, get your hand held scanner!" Chiro ordered

"Right" Gibson said but after he was gone for far longer than he should have been, Chiro and SPRX went looking

"Great! Now Brainstrain's gone!" SPRX complained

"NO more splitting up!" Chiro said

"Chiro, there's only two of us!" SPRX said

...

elsewhere again...

Nova and Otto had woken up just in time to see their captor come in with the scientist of their team

"GIBSON!" Nova yelled, but he didn't wake

"Well _he_ was easy! Hehehehehehehe!"

"LET US GO!" Nova demanded

"Nope!" she smiled "4 down, 2 to go!" and she left again

...

"Ok _I think_ they're this way, but I really don't know how to work this thing!" SPRX said as he walked

"you're downing fine!" Chiro reassured

then the team mates found a cave and inside they found their captured friends

"GUYS!" Chiro said as he run forward but stopped when he saw their faces, he turned and saw SPRX, knocked out, in the arms of a red haired girl with green eyes and pale skin.

"and that makes 5!" She said as she tossed SPRX in his own cage

Chiro was ready to fight when suddenly

"CARLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Um...Hi gungekitty, I was just um...well...hey wait a second! how did you get here? **I** have the clothes hanger!" Carly said

"Carly, I've had it for a long time now, don't you think I know a couple cheat codes by _now_?" I said

"What clothes hanger?" Chiro asked, but was ultimately ignored

"Seriously Carly, I thought you'd know better than this! especially after 'the Bekah incedent'!" I yelled "honestly, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? cause it _looks_ like your kidnapping these guy, which is _illegal_ by the way!"

"I just wanted to..."

"TO WHAT?"

"Just meet them"

"and you though that _this_, of all ways, was best?"

"Well now that you say it like that"

"Let these poor guys go! then we are going straight home! And why didn't you just _ask_? I like 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!' Too!"

"Sorry" Carly managed as she unlocked all the cages

"Sorry for my so called '_friend_' here, have a nice day" I said as I grabbed the hanger and her hand

and we left in a mess of glitter.

"What just happened?" Otto asked

"Let's go home" Chiro said, just as confused as Otto

* * *

**there**

**and Carly isn't real, she is based on an acquaintance I use to have**

**the name comes from an ex-friend of mine**

**anyway, if you want to do a mash up with my clothes hanger, contact me, but I have to approve it, and I will help write it if you want,**

**BUT I MUST GET MY HANGER BACK!**

**again**

**I MUST APPROVE IT IF YOU WANT TO USE MY HANGER!**

**and please don't steal my idea, this story OR the pre-story!**

**so I hope you laughed a ****little**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
